


Like a Prayer (Scream My Praises)

by RosesUniverse



Category: MHA - AU, My Hero Academia - Alternate Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Definitely not for kids, F/M, First time for everything, Fluffy Smut, I’m gonna give it to him Damnit!, Older Shouto, Post Graduation MHA, Todoroki is a sad boy, he deserves love, high school sweethearts, kinda explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesUniverse/pseuds/RosesUniverse
Summary: In the world of hero’s, peace and safety came first. It wasn’t really a surprise that they’d waited until after high school and they were settled into their careers. It made this first time even better.





	Like a Prayer (Scream My Praises)

The air was startlingly cold against her flushed skin. Goosebumps had risen on her back when she slipped from under him, the balance of temperature from Todoroki’s right and left sides working together to keep them both comfortable. 

She couldn’t help but shiver, a nervous smile coming to her lips as she straddled his hips. Todoroki smiled back at her, his face just as flushed as hers and his lips quivering with the same twinge of nervousness. 

This was both of their first time, a special moment created in time after years of knowing each other. They’d been classmates at UA, both students in the infamous 1-A class, both placed there by a recommendation. Sienna had come in the middle of the semester, right before the sports tournament, and hadn’t really had a chance to bond with him during the rest of the time. But she hadn’t minded. The first day she met him, she’d used her quirk and looked into his future paths, her visions showing a few paths that led to them being together. Not like they were in this exact moment, but together as friends, and if the future progressed down the path she most desired, eventually more. 

And now they were more. They had both graduated from the academy with top honors, both having been offered the position of full fledged hero’s instead of sidekicks right after graduation. The first few months had been rough, but they’d supported each other, grown closer through the struggle of battling villains and saving their beloved city. 

Tonight was a break from all of that though. They’d stolen away to Sienna’s apartment, away from nosy parents and high expectations. They’d had dinner and bought a few drinks, content to spend time with each other and bask in their mutual affection. 

Gentle kisses had turned passionate, curious hands turned to determined explorers. Now they lay together, naked skin presses to naked skin, their bodies poised and ready, on the verge of connection. 

Silver eyes connected with gray and blue as she slid her folds along his hardened shaft, a soft moan escaping her as his tip rubbed against her sensitive clit. Grayish blue hair stuck to pretty brown skin, obscuring her vision for a moment. 

It didn’t matter, she didn’t need to see for what she was about to do. 

Slowly, gingerly, she lowered herself, her slick sex stretching with an uncomfortable ache as it encased his dick. The foreplay had prepared her, stretched her virginal walls to accommodate his considerable size, but still she felt the uncomfortable burn of her first time. 

A low whimper escaped her lips and she only got halfway before she couldn’t go any further, too aware of the foreign feeling of him inside of her. 

Todoroki sat up, bracing himself on one hand and stroking her cheek with the other. Her eyes opened again, (when had she closed them?) and met his, apology written across both their faces. 

“I’m sorry… I… I don’t know if I can go any further. It hurts.” Her voice was low and sweet, an edge of pain underlying it. 

Todoroki knew how she felt. The partial heat of her slick pussy around his cock was driving him mad, but he didn’t want to rush, didn’t want to hurt her even more. His hand that cupped her cheek moved, gently pushing her sweat slicked bangs from her face. 

“It’s okay… you don’t have to go further. We don’t have to do this…” it pained him to say it, but it was true. He wouldn’t rush her. He loved her too much to hurt her that way. 

Still, she shook her head and instead wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck, but not pulling off of him. The ache of stretching had already started to ease. 

“No, I want this. I want to have you inside of me, completely. I just… need some help.” 

Her words were reassuring and Todoroki knew what she was hinting at. Keeping himself propped up with one hand, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, locking her in place, and with a swift jerk of his hips, pushed up, filling her completely with his cock. 

Her cry of shock and discomfort was muffled against his neck, but he couldn’t help but flinch at the note of pain. He’d never wanted to hurt her, ever. 

Her muffled cry turned to soft whimpers, her hips fidgeting in his lap as she grew accustomed to his girth. Her hips rolled once, experimentally. Testing to see how it felt. A groan of pleasure slid from his throat as the motion made her squeeze around his dick, her walls hot and tight. 

Sienna smiled at the groan, knowing it was one of pleasure. She rolled her hips again, the sensation sending tingles of electricity up her spine and into her belly. She moaned and began to roll her hips continuously, rocking on his member at a rhythm that drove them both crazy with desire. 

It wasn’t long before she had to pull away from his neck, her body picking up the pace as she began to bounce, going up and down as her hips continued to roll. The sensation was amazing. 

They held each other’s eyes as Todoroki met her, thrusting his hips up and his cock deeper into her with each twist of her hips. They were one in this moment, blissful and deeply pleasured by each other’s bodies. 

The burn of release grew stronger between them, eyes slipping shut as sweat slipped off their skin. Their pace increased, becoming a driving force, and then she was on her back, legs wrapped around his waist as he rocked into her with speed and depth. Nails dragged down his back and soft curses fell from his lips. This was bliss. 

Fast, rhythmic pounding grew choppy, skin slapping against skin as they grew closer to that precipice of pleasure. A roll of the hips, a new angle, short hard thrusts, and they were there, tumbling over that edge into pure euphoria. 

Sienna came with a cry, his name like exalting praise on her lips. Her name was echoed on his, closer to a prayer than a joyous cry. Both were reverent, praising the other in a way that only lovers could.


End file.
